Agents T&K
by ReimeiOokami
Summary: AU I had a dream about this and decided to make it a fic it's were TK and Ken try to make a secret agency type thing and it goes a little wrong. Rating may go up. K to T ABANDONED
1. Introduction

T/n LOL! I loved this idea so I decided to write a fic on it. ^^

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Davis, TK and Ken were all over at Ken's house for a sleepover.

"I have an idea, why don't we watch a movie!?" Davis suggested at his two bored friends. Ken looked up at Davis, and TK just replied.

"Might as well." Davis jumped around TK like a lunatic.

"DAVIS STOP THAT!" TK shouted at him getting annoyed.

"Yes mother!" He joked. Ken quickly broke in to stop a fight by asking.

"So which movie will we watch?"

"Hey why don't we watch a secret agent movie!" Davis yelled. TK nodded and so did Ken. Davis rushed over to the DVD cabinet, he pulled a box out, and tried placed the DVD in the DVD player.

"Why don't we get refreshments," TK suggested to Davis.

"You and Ken can do that." TK and Ken walked into the messy kitchen, there was a few pizza boxes around still from when they had dinner earlier that night.

"You get drink and I'll get the food," TK ordered. Ken just did what TK said and took from the mini-fridge a bottle of cola.

"WHY WON'T IT GO IN!?" Davis was screaming. TK and Ken burst out laughing.

"Do you think we should help him?" Ken asked.

"Nah!" TK snickered. They heard a lot of banging then a delighted Davis ran through.

"The DVD played closed with the DVD in it!" He squealed jumping up and down.

"Well done!" Ken said sarcastically patting Davis on the head. TK laughed at the look on Davis' face.

They sat down and watched the movie with wide eyes especially TK and Ken, when it had finished and by then Davis had fallen asleep. TK looked at Davis then at Ken before he leaned in and whispered;

"Why don't we start our own secret agency?" Ken thought for a slight second before replying, "It sounds fun but what about Davis?" TK glanced over at Davis with a raised eyebrow.

"He can't even stay awake during a spy movie," He muttered. Ken ran out the room for some apparent reason with his hand over his mouth. He ran for the bathroom and all TK could hear was Ken puking into the toilet.

"Bad sweet," TK considered. Ken wobbled back to TK slightly pale, "I think ate a bad sweet." He moaned. TK nodded then laughed.

"That's exactly what I said!" Ken also laughed before yawning.

"I think we should join Davis in dreamland." They lay down on the floor and closed their eyes.

A few minutes later Ken opened his eyes and giggled, "Why are we sleeping on the floor?" But TK was already asleep.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n let's just say that was an introduction, I'll update next week or something! XP

Special thanx to the digi-challenge forum for encouraging me!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Cereal Killer

T/n Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you all like it so far! ^^

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Morning birds chirped outside Ken's apartments awakening Ken from his dream about his and TK's idea about becoming a secret agency. TK and Davis started stirring a little then rose slightly with big bed heads.

"Damn birds!" Davis groaned. TK looked at the floor were he had slept then questioned,

"Why were we sleeping on the floor?" Ken slapped his forehead then went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He heard foot steps behind him and saw TK had followed him.

"I just remembered our idea about the agency! Meet me at the night club thingy around about 6 today!" He muttered quickly before Davis came in, Ken gave a quick nod.

"I'm starving what ya got to eat!?" Davis shouted licking his lips.

"I've got porridge…" Ken suggested uncertainly.

"I don't like porridge!" Davis moaned.

"Why don't you just have some sweets…?"

"Great!"

The three had there 'sweet' breakfast before Davis and TK's parents picked them up.

Ken was sat in his room alone as usual, he looked over to the clock which read '4:41' he decided to do some homework then go get the train to meet TK.

**6 O'clock.**

Ken ran to the night club thingy to find TK waiting there impatiently.

"Your late rookie!" TK groaned.

"What!? I'm on time and why did you call me rookie?"

"I have my ways young grasshopper."

"…Ok… Why did you want to meet me?"

"Because I found us a case to work on!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember we're a secret agency now? We're T&K!"

"Isn't that just you're name with and in the middle?"

"NO! It's TK&Ken! Silly ol' rookie!"

"Uh…Fine, what's the 'case'?"

"There's a cereal killer on the loose!"

"That's a little to much for us isn't it!?"

"My dear rookie you are wrong."

"STOP CALLING ME ROOKIE!"

"Okay dokey McRookie!"

"AAAAH THAT'S NO DIFFRANT!"

"Yes it is I added Mc to Rookie!"

Ken started walking away, before TK jumped in front of him holding a finger to his lips.

"Quiet I think there's a cereal killer over there!" TK whispered pointing to a hooded man eating a cereal bar.

"TK I don't think….." Ken started just to be interrupted by TK hushing him. Ken rolled his eyes before sneaking up to the man with TK.

"TK I really think you're nuts!" Ken muttered as TK was about to pounce on the man.

"Shut up rookie!" TK shouted jumping on the man causing him to drop the cereal bar and run around trying to get TK of.

"Weeeee! This is fun you should try it rookie!" TK squealed trying to stay on the man who was now trying to throw him of throwing loads of threats such as 'I'll sue you big time' and 'when I get you of I'm going to kill both of you!'

Ken couldn't take anymore, he ran in and pulled TK of the man then sprinted as fast as he could dragging TK with him until he felt like he had put enough distance between them.

"TK! A CEREAL KILLER IS NOT SOMEONE WHO KILLS CEREAL! IT'S SOMEONE WHO CONSTANTLY KILLS IN A PATTERN!" Ken roared going red in the face. TK whimpered a little then murmured.

"How was I supposed to now Mr. nowitall?"

"You're an idiot." Ken slapped his forehead again.

"But your still a rookie!"

0_o

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n Well there's the first REAL chapter hope you enjoyed it!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. B&E

**T/n Thanks for all the reviews guys! o^^o Sorry for the long wait I lost internet access for ages! D=**

**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T **

Ken got the subway back home that night; all he had flashing through his mind was the images of TK jumping on the man. _Should I really start a secret agency with TK? We've already got into a lot of trouble. _He sighed softly. The train came to a stop and Ken stepped out and walked towards his block of flats.

The next day at 9 in the morning Ken was still in his bed when his mother came in saying there was someone on the phone for him. _Please don't be TK._

"KEN ARE YOU THERE!?" TK yelled from the phone.

"I'm here you don't need to shout so loud I can hear you!" Ken answered.

"We should patrol the city for any criminals today!"

"But didn't we mess up too much yesterday?"

"Shut up rookie! I'm the more advanced agent here!"

"Eh….Ok were should we meet and when?"

"Now and here!"

"TK that makes no sense we're in completely different places..."

"Who said were I was?"

"Aren't you at your house?"

"No I'm outside your apartment!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm outsi…"

"I know what you said I just can't believe it!"

"Can you just get out here?"

"I'll be out as soon as I can!" Ken put down the phone and quickly changed; he slipped his shoes on then ran towards the door shouting.

"I'll be home before dinner mum!" He called before running out the door were he saw TK standing, tapping his foot.

"You took forever!" He yelled.

"Sorry, I went as fast as I could." Ken replied backing himself up.

"Well today we're going to do a B&E!" he announced.

"0_o What's a B&E?"

"Ah rookie it stands for Break and Enter!"

"TK!!! THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW!!!"

"I know and that's why we're going to do it!"

"But!"

"No butts, I want to see how criminals think!"

"TK!?"

"Now let's go!" TK grabbed onto Ken's collar and started dragging him towards the stairs.

"TK I can walk!" Ken groaned as TK started dragging him down the stairs banging the back of his legs.

"Nah it's fun dragging you." TK chuckled.

"That's so cruel!" Ken whimpered.

"Oh McRookie that's just the way the beautiful hands of mother nature made me!"

"TK?"

"Yup!"

"Are you on drugs?"

"Nope!"

"Are you mentally retarded?"

"Yeah I think I am!"

"It's not a good thing doofus!"

"Ah Mr. Rookie that's were you are wrong!"

TK and Ken arrived at a mansion type house and hid behind a bush waiting for the family to leave.

"TK I really think…" Ken started just to be interrupted again.

"No thinking! It's stinking up the air-" TK held his nose.

The family drove of in their BMW leaving polluted gases behind and along with it a horrid smell!

"KEN!" TK shouted.

"W-what!?" Ken whimpered.

"I told you not to think!"

"Wha!?"

"Now follow me raccoon!"

"Raccoon?"

"Whoops sorry Rookie!"

TK stalked of singing the mission impossible theme song badly out of tune, as they neared the house he went silent.

"Em…" TK staggered.

"What?" Ken asked.

"I just em…"

"Just what!?"

"Well…"  
"WHAT!?"

"I JUST WET MY SELF!"

"0_0 we're going back to my place."

"Ok Rookie we'll do this tomorrow and I'll go to the toilet beforehand!"

"Good now lets go everyone's watching…"

**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T**

**T/n sorry again for the long wait it'll be quicker next time I hope! =3 **


End file.
